


Lexa Portraits in Sharpie

by galianogangster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Drawings, Fanart, Fanarts, Gen, Markers, Sharpie, Sharpies, marker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: Two portraits of Lexa done in Sharpie.





	Lexa Portraits in Sharpie

Some sharpie work I did for the fair in 2015. Went through a whole marker!

 

Art (c) Becca Petersen

I do not own the characters


End file.
